


Young, Dumb, and Broke

by Lettuce_doot



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettuce_doot/pseuds/Lettuce_doot
Summary: Self indulgent as fuck. Me feeding the Inuckles/Zucktorious Stan's cause we hunger.***Mason, a young music creator moves to LA to pursue his career with the help of an old friend. But things don't go as planned when he's introduced to Matt, another creator who Mason falls head over heels for the second they meet. They both have their own stories and secrets and could they possibly last in a media centered world?





	Young, Dumb, and Broke

**Author's Note:**

> I've been editing this for like hours so if the formating is off imma be so pissed not gonna lie.

Mason figites where he stood at the doors of the airport. Kolby stood next to him, smiling like an idiot as his mother stood on his other side crying a little bit. Mason turned to his mother and hugged her one last time.

"Oh Macey I'm gonna miss you so much sweetie. Take good care of yourself please. You didn't forget your medications correct?" 

"yes mum I'm all good. I'll be just fine." 

Mason said, letting go of his mother and turning back to his brother and hugging him. 

"kill out there Mason! Don't make mum upset or worry over you. And like she said, don't be a dumb ass OK?" 

"wow being lectured by my little brother now too? Can't wait to get to America now." he chuckled, ruffling Kolby's hair in the way Mason knew his younger brother hated. 

After their finale good byes, Mason walked into the airport, sighing at the crowded turmonals and security lines. Didn't help that it was the beginning of summer either, many kids around his age were going to America too, weather it be for vacation, meeting internet friends or family or even the usual job moves. Thankfully for Mason, he was moving across the world, not just visiting someone. 

He placed his bags onto the belts for the metal detections and was happy that he was all clear and didn't cause any time hinderence of some kind. Yeah the flight would take a while but he was itching to get to L.A. and meet up with his friend of four years, Cam. 

Mason settled into his seat on the plane and for him, the rest of the plane ride felt like a blur once he fell asleep. 

Mason had met Cameron four years ago at a local Convention that was being held in Australia. They seem to hit it off immediately and exchanged numbers. Both were young rising stars in the music industry. Mason was known for having an odd mix of alternate pop and hip hop and Cam had a more calm pop and almost jazz like sound to his music. But even after that convention, the two kept in tough for so long and once Mason had told Cam he wanted to move to LA, Cam instantly sent him citizenship forms. That was about a year ago and now Mason was finally getting to move to the city of his dreams. 

Mason had also accepted Cam's offer of staying on their couch for a while. Mason had known what Cam meant by 'their' couch. After knowing each other for almost a year and a half, Cam told Mason how he got himself a boyfriend which even three years later Mason still doesn't know the name of. That doesn't matter cause he knows Cam is happy with him. 

Mason's eyes slowly opened slightly as the voice over the intercoms announced that they were descending. Mason chuckled, thinking at how he slept through the whole flight some how. 

The process of getting off the plane was more complicated in his opinion compared to getting on. Mason slid his phone out and slipped his ear buds in, tapping shuffle on his music and then going to his messaging app, clicking on Cam's icon. 

Me:  
Just landed. Pick me up dad!!

Cam:  
Ah fuck you should have told me earlier! I'm on my way. Btw my boy is tagging along. 

Me:  
Oh fun!!

Mason stood waiting for Cam, a tight grip on his suit case as he looked around, his anxiety peeking a bit the longer he had to wait. His calmed though when he spotted the blonde giraffe waving at him and bolted to Cam, hugging him. 

"Cam it's great to see you again!"

"Same to you Mason! Have you grown since I last seen ya?"

"You sound like the weird aunt at the family gathering now." Cam chuckled and ruffled Mason's hair. Mason noticed another guy standing next to Cam and Mason was surprised when he noticed that.....The guy was even shorter than him. 

"oh! Mason this is......this is Swagger, my boyfriend."

"Swagger? Interesting name." Mason had to admit, it was a little hard to not laugh at the short guy wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up even better, and a black mask over his mouth and nose. 

"Ya got a fucking problem with the name I have people introduce me by? Fucking asshole what if it's cause I don't like people knowing my real name? Oh and don't even say it I can tell what you're thinking. I may be short but I'll kick your ass."

Mason can now say a gremlin has made him near shit his pants. 

"OK swags relax. So, how was the flight? You excited to be in LA Mason?" Cam grabbed onto one of Swagger's hands and started walking out of the airport, Mason following close behind. 

"well, it was OK. I was asleep for most of it. And yes I am excited."

"Cam told me you also make your own music like both him and I. How long you been making your own shit?" Swagger asked, looking back at Mason. 

"well, little under six or seven years I think. Longer than that but that's how long I've actually made it public to the internet."

Mason saw Swagger nod as he climbed into the passenger seat of Cam's car, Cam of course driving. Mason opened the trunk and put his suit case into it, then sliding into the back seats.  
*  
*  
*  
Mason smiled as he watched the streets pass by as they kept driving. His attention was drawn back by the sound of Swaggers phone ringing, the ring tone a song he never heard before. 

"it's Matt isn't it?" Cam said as if it was second nature. 

"yep. Speaker?"

"sure. Mason, I guess this is your first meeting of one of our friends we work with who's another creator at our studio." Mason nodded and sat quietly. 

Swagger answered the phone and put it on speaker and they were greater with a smooth voice. 

"hey guys you gonna get down here soon? According to Ryan and Toby we've got another duet or two to record and Swags still has to finish his album for its release in two months."

"yeah Matt we will be there as soon as we can. I had to go to the air port to pick someone up that's gonna be staying at me and Swags place for a while." Cam replied as he took a turn and came up to a security gate, waving at the guard as he let the gate open. 

"mmmmmm Kay. Just get here when you can. Ryan is about to beat some ass I swear. Jay is busing planning John's up coming Music video and Smitt is being difficult cause he came today high as hell so we can definitely use you're help as soon as you can." 

"wait, wasn't Smitt and Sam supposed to work on album and thumb nail art today? Or is he actually too high to do that too?!" Swagger cuts through as Cam turned into a private parking building for those who lived in the apartments lofts. 

Mason hadn't even really met these people yet but he had a feeling he would get along with them just find. He picked his phone up and snapped a picture of himself looking out the window and posted it on his socials, getting a blur of notifications in just a second of posting. He swipes through some of the comments, reading each one he can till one catches his eye;

Telsa_glley:  
'sad you left Aussie without me :( but I'm so proud of you Macey! Come back when ever you need to for any reason~'

Mason felt and actual shiver go down his spine as his grip on his phone tightened. He realized both Swagger and Cam had gotten out of the car and had already gotten his bag out of the trunk. Mason opened the door and slid out of the car, following Cam to the elevator that could lead to the halls of the apartment complex. 

The halls were pretty empty being that it was around two pm so most people would be in collage classes or at work. 

Cam stopped at his door, number 219, and put his keys in the lock. Opening the door revealed a pretty well kept apartment that seemed quite spacious for a downtown apartment. 

Mason dumped his bag next to the door along with his shoes and followed Cam around a small apartment tour. 

"so, living room not course, kitchen is over there, there is a bathroom right over there so you can easily get up and go in the middle of the night. Down the hall is another bathroom and me and Swags room plus our own little recording room slash office." Mason nodded along as he made mental notes of everything and where it was. 

"Cam we need to get down to the studio before John and Smitt destroy anything."

"yeah yeah I'm coming. Mason you wanna tag along?"

"he? Oh sure. Why the fuck not. "

They all got back to the car and drove off in comfortable silence.  
*  
*  
*  
Mason took one look at the place and could instantly tell it was a music studio. He opened the car door and kept his eyes trained on the front of the studio. There was something about it that just felt, oddly calming. 

Cameron and Swagger walked in, Mason trailing behind them. All three were met with greetings. Some people high fived the two older adults and gave Mason hand shakes and introduced themselves. 

Cam pushed open some fancy looking glass doors that lead to a almost lounge looking area that had a glass wall that had a recording room behind it. Mason noted five people sitting around talking until they noticed the tall blonde enter the room. 

"God Lord you two are finally here."

"what took you two so long Cam?"

"we didn't fuck OK Toby?"

"damn thought you were finally getting some ass."

Mason couldn't help but snicker at the back and forth conversation he was hearing. Swagger simply sighed and shook his head and walked to one of the plush chairs and sat down, Cam sitting next to him. 

"oh, by the way guys this is Mason. He's staying with me and Swagger for a while. He's from Aussie don't scare him."

"as if cunt I don't scare easily I'm no pussy!"

"say that to the pigeon that scared the shit out of you on the way here."

"Swagger that cunt was chasing the car it's not my fault!"

Everyone other than Mason laughed at that. 

"I should introduce everyone. Well you all know Mason now, Mason you already know me and Swags. This right here is Toby, ' Cam pointed to a guy in glasses with bright blonde, green and blue hair who was sitting in front of a sounds panel against the glass wall. 

"this here is Jay, " a guy with dark brown hair and soft face features, 

"that is John, " a guy with shoulder length soft bleached hair that waved as he took a hit from his vape pen, 

" and Smitt right here," a guy sitting right next to John with short brown hair and was wearing weird 3-D looking glasses.

"over there are our managers Sam and Ryan." two guys also sitting in front of the panel, one with ginger hair and and the other with platinum blonde. 

"don't forget Matt."

"where is he?"

Toby pointed back to the recording room, where Mason noticed there was someone in there singing. He had short brown hair, and stumble on his chin. Mason noted he was wearing a unbuttoned flannel over a shirt. That's when Mason thought; "oh fuck I'm gay"

This so called Matt seemed to finish whatever he was singing and wiped his forehead, taking off the headphones and hanging them on the mic. He stepped out of the room and looked at everyone gathered in the lounge. 

"nice to see you two finally got here."

"yeah yeah whatever Matt. Oh and finally, Mason, this is Matt. "

Matt looked at Mason, smiled and waved. 

"yep. Oh I'm definitely fucking gay."


End file.
